The Road And The Radio
by badly-knitted
Summary: JJ is a very entertaining travelling companion. Written for Prompt: #007 – Travelling at fandomweekly.
**Title:** The Road And The Radio

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Drake, JJ

 **Rating:** G

 **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

 **Summary:** JJ is a very entertaining travelling companion.

 **Word Count:** 855

 **Written For:** Theme Prompt: #007 – Travelling at fandomweekly.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Drake had quickly learned that travelling anywhere with JJ was a unique experience, whether they were going to interview witnesses, buy groceries, or like today, were intent on getting away from it all for a few days.

JJ was a good driver, and when he was behind the wheel he mostly focussed on the road ahead, the other traffic, and wayward pedestrians; New York streets tended to be busy and jaywalkers were common. When he was in the passenger seat though, it was another story.

The problem, as most people would call it, was that JJ couldn't sit still for five minutes. Even at the best of times, he was a ball of restless energy, so much so that Dee likened him to the energizer bunny on speed. He was fine if he had something to occupy him, such as driving, but today it was Drake's turn.

They had the weekend off, so they were driving out from the Bronx to visit JJ's parents in Annadale for his birthday. Naturally JJ was excited and Drake was nervous. He'd met the Adams family before, but last time he and JJ had only been work partners; this time they were lovers, and that made a big difference. Thankfully, JJ's antics were providing Drake with an effective distraction from his worrying.

As they'd wended their way through the heavy traffic, headed for the Manhattan Bridge, JJ had kept up a running commentary on the people they passed, criticising their fashion choices, craning his neck and sometimes almost turning right around in his seat to keep some especially bad example in sight for longer. Drake had long since given up telling his partner to sit still; it was a waste of breath since the little guy never paid any attention.

By the time Drake turned onto the Queens Expressway, JJ, growing even more restless through lack of people to watch, was rummaging in the glove box, looking for candy, as if he needed any more sugar in his system. The car radio was playing softly in the background, and as the track changed to something upbeat and poppy, JJ suddenly jerked upright in his seat.

"Oooh, turn it up, Drakey, turn it up! This is my favourite song!"

"I'm driving, JJ, turn it up yourself," Drake chuckled.

"Dee always says the driver controls the radio," JJ commented, reaching over to turn up the volume.

"Only because you have a bad habit of fiddling with the knobs and he hates your taste in music. Anyway, I'm not Dee."

"No, you're not," JJ beamed at him, jigging about in his seat, trying to dance to the music while sitting down. "You're much nicer to me."

Drake smiled; it was easy to be nice to JJ, he was just so lovable, and he made Drake feel cared for and appreciated. He couldn't remember any of the women he'd dated making him feel like that; being with JJ was a revelation.

The song was unfamiliar to Drake, but one thing about it puzzled him. "I thought your favourite song was that one by Lady Gaga."

"It is!" JJ replied. "But this one's my favourite too!"

"Just how many favourites d'you have?"

"I don't know, I've never counted. Probably twenty or so I guess. Maybe more."

"I think you just like anything you can dance to." Drake took his eyes off the road for a moment to grin across at his lover. "Don't you ever run out of energy?"

"Sure, but that's what coffee and candy are for." JJ went back to digging through the glove box for something to eat.

"Check the bag behind my seat; should be some supplies in there." It wasn't that long a drive, but one thing he and JJ shared was a fast metabolism; they both ate a lot despite being slim, though JJ's cooking had helped Drake gain a few pounds so his clothes fitted better. Even at work they made sure they had snacks with them at all times.

JJ pulled the bag into the front. Sure enough, it contained several cans of soda, an assortment of candy, and bags of potato chips. He unwrapped a chocolate bar, broke a piece off for Drake, then one for himself. He was still bouncing about in time with whatever was playing on the radio.

"Careful you don't choke, doing that while you're eating."

"Doing what?" JJ glanced at him curiously.

"Never mind." Drake slowed as he approached the tollbooth for the Verrazano Narrows Bridge. "Almost there."

"You're not nervous, are you?"

"Just a bit."

"It's not like you've never met Mom and Dad before. They really liked you when you came with me for Thanksgiving last year."

"Yeah, but then I was just a guy you worked with; now I'm your boyfriend."

JJ reached out to squeeze Drake's knee reassuringly. "You make me happy, Drakey; that's all that matters to them. Relax and stop worrying, we're gonna have a great weekend, you'll see!"

Driving off the bridge onto Staten Island, their destination just a few short miles away, Drake could only hope and pray that JJ was right.

.

The End


End file.
